Coraline
by trashcans-from-hell
Summary: Not quite sure what I wrote about here. But I think it's a Wybie X Coraline story


**Coraline**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline!**

The Beldum's left hand came out behind a tree in the woods. It scurried across the way to the well. Someone had left the well open so the hand when all the way down it stoping at the bag. It saw the black key wrapped around the bag, then it ripped the key off and headed up the hill. It made it's way to the pink palace were everyone in Coraline's flat had been sleeping. It put the key through key hole and the Beldum made her way out to the real world.

"Hey Wybie," Coraline said to him when she had got on the bus. "Hey Coraline," Wybie said waving. It had been two months since school started and halloween was near. Coraline sat next to Wybie and put her headphones in her ears. She turned the volume down low enough so that she could hear Wybie. "Guess what?" Coraline asked him. "What?" Wybie replied. "Last night I got a call from my friends from Minnesota," she hesitated, "and they said they were going to visit me early." "Wow that's great," Wybie said enthusiastically. "Yah I know," Coraline said happily, "they're coming to tomorrow." "Really? I can't wait to meet them what's there names?" he asked. "Jeremy and Brook," she said. "That's cool hey can I come over today?" he asked. "Sure what do you want to do?" she asked back. "I don't know whatever you want to do," he said. "That's what you always say," she complained. "Well it's your house," he replied. "Yah but even when we go to your house you say that." The bus came to a stop in front of the high school, they all walked of the bus. "Well I'll see you later," Wybie said. "Bye," said Coraline. They walked away from each other.

It was second period and Coraline was sitting in her class writing a story. All the sudden someone taped on the back of her shoulder. She turned around seeing a guy sitting behind her. "What to you want?" she asked annoyed. "I've seen you around Caroline and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school," he said. "First of all my names Coraline not _Caroline_ and second I don't even know your name," Coraline said. "The names Anderson," he said. "Well Anderson I am busy after school," she said. "Fine then we can hang out all day tomorrow," Anderson said. "Look my friends that I haven't seen in two months are coming over so I'm going to have to say no," she said annoyed. "You know Caroline girls I can't have I want more," he said. She held her throat pretending she was choking, "not in a million years and anyways I have a boyfriend." "Really who? That guy your always hanging out with? You could do better then him." he said stroking her hair. She pulled away, "no not him we're just friends.. his names Jeremy." "Who?" Anderson asked. "My boyfriend," she said. "You mean the guy you haven't seen in months right?" he asked. "Yes," she said. He laughed, "you could do better with that Wybie kid." "What do you mean?" Coraline wonder how that could be true. "Well your _boyfriend_ probably has moved on by now and probably to one of your closest friend," he said. "That's not true he would never do that," Coraline was a little worried now. The bell rang. "Well you see," Anderson said, "bye Caroline." He left Coraline standing there, "it's Coraline."

In 6th period Wybie just left lunch seeing Coraline. He thought to himself that Coraline was really pretty. He started reading his book then someone suddenly tapped his back. "So my names Anderson," he said. "Hey I'm-" Anderson cut him off. "I know who you are Caroline speaks of you all the time Wybie," Anderson said. "Really?" Wybie wondered if this was true. "Yah and she also mentioned a boyfriend," he paused, "you know of him." "No," Wybie was really curious of what this kid was saying. "Well don't you have a girlfriend anyways you are in the 10th grade after all so what would it matter if she did or didn't?" Anderson wondered. "Your right it wouldn't," Wybie lied, "so what is his name anyways?" "You don't know?" Anderson knew this was getting to him. "No," Wybie's heart started racing, "who is it?" "Well she said his name was Jeremy and he was visiting tomorrow," Anderson said. Wybie's heart dropped his eyes widened, "Oh him?" he asked casual. "Yah and I'd watch out for him he's probably cheating on her," Anderson said. Wybie turned back around reading his book, "fine you're lying anyways, you just want her for yourself." "If that's what you think," Anderson said with a shrug. Wybie wasn't sure if he was lying or not he decided he'll just find out tomorrow.

Coraline was sitting in the drawling room she had actually forgotten that her and Jeremy were boyfriend and girlfriend. It didn't matter anyways Anderson was probably right he's probably has moved on. The door bell rang and she got up making her way to the door. As she was opening it she tried to wipe the sadness in her face off. She smiled at Wybie, "Hey." "Oh hi," Wybie looked the other way. "Is everything ok?" she asked. "Couldn't be any better," he replied. "Ok want to see Mr. Bobinksy?" Coraline asked. "Sure after we see Misses Spink and Forcible," he said. "Umm ok," Coraline wondered what Wybie's problem was today.

She put her explorer hat on and dragged Wybie down to the flat Misses Spink and Forcible lived. Wybie didn't say a word. Misses Spink answered the door, "hello you two come in come in." Coraline walked in but Wybie just stood there with his arms crossed. What's his problem Coraline wondered as she grabbed his hand and lead him into the flat. "What brings you two here?" Misses Spink asked. "I don't know why don't you ask him?" Coraline asked pointing at Wybie. "Aww are you two having a little fight?" Miss Spink said with a laugh coming from her voice. "No he's just not talking to me for some stupid reason yet he was fine at lunch," Coraline companied. "How about I read your tea leaves?" she suggested. "Fine if he'll even do it," Coraline said. Miss Forcible brought the tea out as if they new they were coming. "Drink up sweet hearts," Miss Spink said and Miss Forcible was waiting to see them. They handed them the cups after they were done. "Oh mister Wybie it seems as though the same dangerous thing that happened to Coraline is going to happen to you," she said. "Let me see that," Coraline said and snatched the cup out of her hand. Her mouth dropped the same hand that was in her tea a couple months ago was now the exact replica in this tea cup. "Wait does that mean the exact same thing that happened to me will happen to him?" Coraline asked. "Indeed so be very very careful Wybie," Miss Spink said. Wybie didn't reply and the room was silenced and Coraline looked at him in a scared way. Wybie felt this in Coraline and looked at her saying in his eyes it'd be ok. "And for you miss Coraline," Miss Spink said looking down at the tea leaves, "you will find a new love soon." Miss Forcible looked at it, "yes you guys have been friends for a while and you will soon relies that he's the one for you." Coraline looked at it there was a heart in the cup but it also had an arrow in it. It looked pretty deadly to her she wondered if it had meant anything. "Well it's getting pretty late we got to go home now," Coraline said. "But it's only 6," Misses Spink said. Coraline was pushing Wybie out the door, "Yah early bed time, bye!"

The door slammed behind her and she pushed Wybie up the hill then pushed him really hard to the concrete ground. His knee started to bleed and he looked up at her. Her eyes stared back at his. "What is your problem!" Coraline asked screaming at him. He didn't answer. She went to her knees then slapped him in the face. She didn't want to do this but she had to. He still didn't say anything. She started crying and she hugged him tightly "Wybie, what's wrong can you just talked to me," Coraline said with tears running down her face. She waited awhile and he didn't reply, "please say something at least tell me what I did." "Please! Stop! Didn't you see those tea leaves? You're in trouble, the beldum must of got the key and is probably watching you. I don't want you to get hurt, I just want you to talk to me. Your other mother will try to put buttons in your eyes and take you away forever. That world might seem better but it's not. This world is better by a land slide. Why ever your mad at me please forgive me!" she stopped. He got up lifting her to her feet. It was quiet until, "The other Wybie was quiet and I thought I liked him better but I was wrong!" she screamed. He looked at her in the eyes and wiped the tears from her eyes, "it's ok you want to know why I wasn't talking?" "Why," she sniffed. "Because well it's pretty stupid," he paused, "it's because some guy named Anderson said that Jeremy was your boyfriend." Coraline's eyes jumped open, "really?" "Yah and I thought it was true but then I thought there's no way she could of lied to me," Wybie said. "Well he lied," Coraline lied. "Well that's the only reason why I wasn't talking so you can calm down." "Oh my gosh I'm sorry I made your leg bleed," Coraline said. "Oh it's ok I'll just go home now," he said. "Bye," her voice cracked at the word,

She went to the house with tears streaming down as she ran to her room. She flopped down on her bed with her face in her pillow and fell to a deep sleep. In her dream she saw the three ghost having a picnic The nice one said, "that wasn't very nice." She was Wybie's grandma's twin sister. "That was my grandson," she said. "I know it was a horrible thing to do I just didn't want him to be mad anymore," Coraline said. "I know but how will you handle it when he finds out he was your boyfriend?" She asked. "I don't really know and I don't even like Jeremy anymore," Coraline said. "I know sweetie but you know he's in trouble the beldum is free now and she's after him," she said. "I told him that he didn't seem to listen though," Coraline said. "I know he was too busy worrying about you he really likes you you know," she said. "What? No we're just friends." "I know what he's thinking sweetie he want you to be safe," she said. "Yah and I want him to be safe too but how do I stop him from making a mistake?" Coraline asked. "Just make him happy in the real world and he won't like the other world as much," she said. "I don't think I can do that though I mean I already made him mad," Coraline said. "Just follow what's in your heart," she said. She faded away along with the other ghost that were playing tag. Coraline jolted up and told herself, "I have to save him."


End file.
